In wireless networks, different techniques have been proposed to allocate various media resources to users. One example allocation technique includes Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD), where uplink (UL) transmissions (e.g., from a mobile station to a base station) may occur on a first carrier frequency (or frequencies), and downlink (DL) transmissions (e.g., from a base station to a mobile station) may occur on a second carrier frequency (or frequencies). FDD may offer a relatively efficient use of channel resources. Base stations (BSs), Access Points (APs) or other infrastructure nodes may typically be Full Duplex-FDD (FD-FDD), in which the BSs may transmit and receive at the same time (but on different frequencies). However, many types of mobile stations (MSs) or subscriber stations may be Half Duplex-FDD (HD-FDD) devices, which may either transmit or receive at one time (but typically not both), and may alternate between periods of downlink receiving, and uplink transmission (on different frequencies). Mobile stations in a wireless network may even be divided up into two groups to provide a more efficient use of channel resources, so that both the uplink carrier frequency and the downlink carrier frequency may be used at the same time, at least in some cases. For example, during one time period, a first group of mobile stations may receive in a downlink direction, while a second group of mobile stations is allowed to transmit in an uplink direction to the AP or infrastructure node. Then, during a second time period, the first group may transmit and the second group may receive. Such an arrangement of HD-FDD mobile stations, being divided into two groups and alternating receiving and transmitting, may also have challenges in maintaining synchronization between at least some of the mobile stations and the AP or infrastructure node.